the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Farr
Farr once served Totallyevil and fought against the NeS Heroes. He utilises shadow powers that derive from Hell and has been known to work for the Evil One. He is a powerful, evil maniac that enjoys killing. Description Appearance Farr is described as a 'shadow'NeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. However, this shadow is supposed to be an aura of darkness, suggesting something lurks at the centre of that darknessNeS1 Post 235, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Personality Farr is pure evil, to the extent that he will 'hit a girl'NeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. . Laugh Farr has an unusual, high-pitched laugh that sounds innocent mingled with the sinister sound of a maniac. Powers Aura of Darkness Farr gains his power directly from Hell itself. Farr is surrounded by a physical aura of darkness that both shrouds his physical being within and halts all physical contact. This aura, however, does not protect Farr from magical or elemental damage that is non-physical. Possessions Throwing Knives A throwing knife can be deadly, but when used by Farr they can become a terrible weapon of death. Farr can use throwing knives as a defensive circle around his person to attack anything that comes closeNeS1 Post 243, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. History Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) Farr appeared during the final few posts of The Fight of the Century of the Week Story Arc. Totallyevil had killed Grand Admiral Thrawn, the primary antagonist of the Story Arc, and displayed the man's severed head as proof of her power. Wolf, Totallyevil and Farr then arrived in the Arena to challenge the NeS Heroes. Wolf and Farr were acting as henchmen for Totallyevil. Wolf attacked and wounded The Otter. Then, the heroes were subjected to a Character ClassCharacter Class (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia.system from the Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia. franchise, changing the characters' abilities into that of their respective D&D class. The Otter became a druidDruid (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia., while anther NeS Hero, MaybeChild, became a clericCleric (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia.. With her new cleric powers, Maybe healed The Otter's wounds. The Otter was then able to use his new powers to transport the heroes, including himself, MaybeChild, Gebohq Simon, Antestarr and Semievil, out the Arena and down to Stonehenge on Earth. The Arena, and the asteroid it was riding, was bound to crash into the Star Destroyer of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Totallyevil, Wolf and Farr followed the Heroes to Stonehenge. Above, they saw the destruction of Ares' Colosseum and the Star Destroyer, which led to the new Story Arc. After the villains killed a Random Audience Member, Semievil tried to use a fire-elemental against Farr but the demon took it down in an instant. They created a bunker of metal using magic and surrounded themselves, and Stonehenge, insideNeS1 Post 230, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Wolf and Farr grew bored and began to attack each other before Totallyevil calmed them down. Antestarr came out to challenge Farr to a duel, however everything suddenly appeared in 8-bit and Antestarr was asked to input commands in a command console to attack. As it was a game, when Antestarr attacked he received a numerial damage value - which was 0NeS1 Post 233, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Antestarr pleaded for help. In response the Command Console started to rattle off a bunch of help options including, "Enter three for help eating various forms of spinach." While Antestarr is being tormented by the Command Console, a new character entered - Krig the VikingNeS1 Post 234, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Semievil reached out quickly, grabbed Antestarr, and pulled him back into the bunker. Farr's attention then focused upon Krig the Viking and called him a gnome. Krig, angry at being called a gnome, attacked Farr but his waraxe got stuck in Farr's thick aura of darkness. When The Otter realised that Krig may be a potential ally, he transformed into a cheetah, rushed out and saved Krig by pulling him back inside the bunker. When Antestarr said that the game Killer Instinct 2Killer Instinct 2 article, Wikipedia. sucked, Uncle Tusk overheard him from outside the bunker and used his sword to break down the wall. Once a crack opened, Uncle Tusk saw Krig as a fellow barbarian and the two of them skipped away merrily. However this left the bunker open for the villains to enterNeS1 Post 236, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. MaybeChild used her clerical powers to conjure up an aetherial hand that swatted Farr away and out of the bunker, giving The Otter to conjure a new teleportation spell and they were goneNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Sometime later the heroes returned to Stonehenge where the villains were still waiting for them. MaybeChild managed to kill Wolf after she was consumed by his dark aether and used her divine light to explode him from the inside. Farr was battling against The Otter, using his throwing knives defensively, while Otter sent hordes of animals after him. When MaybeChild and Semievil almost managed to capture Totallyevil, Farr's own fight with Antestarr and The Otter interrupted the capture. Everyone was then interrupted when a giant Big BoyBig Boy Restaurants article, Wikipedia. fell down from the sky and a mysterious figure appeared in the door of its pantsNeS1 Post 245, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. In order to, once again, hide from the villains, Semievil cast an illusion spell that turned the heroes into rocksNeS1 Post 247, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Totallyevil turned to the mysterious figure angrily. The figure was her father, Dr Evil, who was supposed to bring her a "laser" but he had thought she and her brother had been getting alongNeS1 Post 248, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Unable to find the heroes, Totallyevil and Farr decided to go and conquer the world instead. Dr Evil opted to go with them, though he mistook his own daughter as a manNeS1 Post 254, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS1 Villains